hclfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergei Matryoshka
Background Sergei Matryoshka was born in Nizhniy Novgorod, Russia where he was raised by his Mother, Tanya Matryoshka, and a Rottweiler, whom he has claimed to be his birth father. During one visit to Chernobyl, Tanya and the dog were caught in the blast of a nuclear test, which caused his mother and the animal to fuse together into one being. Sergei shortly after this incident followed his father's footsteps and became a guard for the Soviet National Army where he, in his own words, "killed a few guys". Records indicate that Sergei has been involved in several top-secret missions during the Cold War, such as "Operation: Cold Scrotum" and "Operation: Yebatʹ Kube". It is also known that Sergei was a top boxer in his branch and was known to beat even fellow soldiers to death; this sort of behavior is encouraged in the Soviet Military. When asked about his military background, these days he just coldly replies, "Hey man... I killed some folks." Sergei is known to suffer bouts of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which cause him to fly into a murderous rage. One such event was during HCL 10 in which he tackled an already knocked-out David Duritz and continued to pound into the man's skull. The causes of his PTSD are unknown but some are to say it was either Soviet Military life, the fact he had incestuous relations with his dog-mom, or both of these combined. Although listed as 38 years old, Sergei is rumored to be in his late fifties. He is good friends with boxing legend Soda Popinski. On June 25, 2015, it was announced during KUMITE 18 that Matryoshka had signed with the Japanese promotion, and would participate at KUMITE 20 as the recipient of Mr. Naga's Most Glorious Invitation for the Middleweight (93 kg) KUMITE tournament. MMA record |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 9-5 | Miami Dave County | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 36 | December 4, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 0:24 | Tokyo, Japan | Semifinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 9-4 | Barbara | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 34 | October 16, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 5:32 | Kobe, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8-4 | Kick Takagi | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 32 | August 14, 2016 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 4:17 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7-4 | Erik Helheim | TKO (Knees) | KUMITE 29 | May 29, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:52 | Osaka, Japan | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6-4 | Horst Düvers | TKO (Punches) | KUMITE 25 | January 1, 2016 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 8:40 | Sendai, Japan | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 5-4 | Father Chad | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 22 | October 8, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 6:55 | Sapporo, Japan | Quarterfinal |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5-3 | Blimbo Blice | KO (Punch) | KUMITE 20 | August 13, 2015 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 2:25 | Osaka, Japan | Opening Round |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4-3 | JC Hunite | KO (Left head kick) | HCL 33 | August 31, 2014 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:33 | Modesto, California | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4-2 | Pappy Goulash | KO (Left hook) | HCL 27 | January 12, 2014 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 3:47 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3-2 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 20 | May 12, 2013 |align=center| 3 |align=center| 1:26 | Ventura, California | For the HCL Light Heavyweight Championship, Fight of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3-1 | Teddy Grabowski | TKO (Punches) | HCL 17 | March 10, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:05 | Vineyard Haven, Massachusetts | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2-1 | Dragan Stojanovic | KO (Right hook) | HCL 14 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:14 | Stateline, Nevada | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1-1 | David Duritz | KO (Right hook) | HCL 10 | October 21, 2012 |align=center| 1 |align=center| 4:03 | Tupelo, Mississippi | KO of the Night |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0-1 | JC Hunite | TKO (Punches) | HCL 7 | August 18, 2012 |align=center| 2 |align=center| 3:04 | Tucson, Arizona | |} ----